vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Larcade Dragneel
Summary Larcade Dragneel is a member of the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan 12, the elite guard of Emperor Spriggan. He is one of the three most powerful members of the group besides August and Irene Belserion. He is also one of the demons from the book of Zeref. While trying to create Natsu, Zeref used several experimental bodies, and since Larcade turned out the best, he was given the family name. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Larcade Dragneel Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 400+ Classification: Mage, Demon, Spriggan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Limited Light Manipulation (Can shoot out blades made of light for offensive purposes), Empathic Manipulation (Can induce pleasure, hunger and drowsiness to others), Soul Manipulation (The targets of his Pleasure Magic are overcome with joy so high as to be in pain and their souls eventually leave their bodies), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Island level (Far superior to the Normal Spriggans. Fought and damaged White Shadow Dragon Force Sting), can ignore conventional durability with "Pleasure" Magic Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Superior to the other Spriggans barring August and Irene) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Stronger than Base Natsu) Striking Strength: Island Class (Casually blocked attacks from Kagura with his bare hands. Impaled Sting with his Cross) Durability: Island level (Received no damage from Kagura's and Sting's attacks. Took attacks from White Shadow Dragon Force Sting) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. At least Hundreds of meters to a couple of Kilometres with Pleasure. Standard Equipment: Cross Intelligence: Unknown, but has so far shown himself to be a skilled and highly dangerous combatant. Weaknesses: Certain individuals seem resistant to his pleasure-inducing magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pleasure: A type of magic which allows the user to cast "pleasure and pain" on their target. It affects those who have tasted the "forbidden" pleasures in life, and such people cannot escape this magic's effects. Those struck with this magic are afflicted with such intense joy as to cause pain and eventually, their souls leave their bodies. The spell can be cast on only single or multiple targets near the user or can be cast on an entire battlefield to affect hundreds or potentially thousands of targets. Those who do not meet the requirements of this magic can still be affected. The user creates tentacles seemingly made of tangible light which grab the target and overload their senses. The targets are overcome with pleasure so great as to be in pain, and their souls eventually leave their bodies. Even if a target is freed from the tentacles, prolonged enough exposure can leave the target so weak that they can barely even stand. However, this method is not without its flaws. The tangible nature of the tentacles mean that they can be destroyed and the target thus can be freed. The victims can also free themselves by inflicting great physical pain on themselves to overcome the intense pleasure. *'Soul of the Wicked Meal' (悪食の魂, Akujiki no Kon): Larcade's next Magic to target yet another of primary human needs; upon activation, this Magic causes its target to feel immense hunger. It is most effective against a group of enemies as, after a short while of this Magic is in effect, they begin to view each other as illusions of food, unable to resist the urge to consume them. This Magic can be stopped either through the sheer will of its target, or the affected being physically harmed to come to their senses. *'R.I.P.' (レスト・イン・ピース, Resuto In Pīsu): Larcade's third Magic deals with the primary need of one to sleep and once in effect, the target is unable to resist a sudden feeling of drowsiness. Even though Sting attempted to negate its effects through causing pain to himself, it was proven futile, and eventually, the only partial counter to this ability is Rogue's shadows, as entering them sharpens one's senses. Larcade has stated the final stage of this Magic to be the moment of its target closing their eyes, that is when they enter a state of slumber from which they cannot wake up. Larcade uses Pleasure.png|Larcade casting "Pleasure." Pleasure Magic.png|The effects of "Pleasure." The_activation_of_Famished_Soul.png|Larcade casting Soul of the Wicked Meal The_effects_of_Famished_Soul.png|The effects of Soul of the Wicked Meal The_activation_of_R.I.P..png|Larcade is casting R.I.P. The_effect_of_R.I.P..png|The effects of R.I.P. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6